barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stick with Imagination
Stick with Imagination! is a first episode from "Season 6" of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of both Season 1's The Queen of Make-Believe and Season 2's An Adventure In Make-Believe. Plot After cleaning up the treehouse, Barney and the kids use their imagination to turn an ordinary stick into fun activities. Educational Theme: Imagination Activities Stories: The Sleeping Princess Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Keesha *Robert *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Just Imagine #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #That's What an Island Is #The Adventure Song #Scary Stories #The Rocket Song #The Sleeping Princess #I Love You Trivia *Keesha wears the same clothes from "Consequence". and a hair-style. *Jennifer Romano is the costume actor for Baby Bop in this episode. *This is the 3rd time Barney sneezes. The first was Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, and the second was Fun & Games. *This group (Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Robert) also appeared in Sing and Dance with Barney! and Barney's Night Before Christmas with Jeff, Michael, Jason, Min, Kathy, Tosha, Linda, Kim, Danny, Miss Claus, and Santa Claus. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Alice in Wonderland". *This is the first the Barney doll from Season 6 episode of Barney & Friends, since "A Very Special Mouse", until Season 6 finale/Season 7 Barney doll from You Are Special or All Aboard! is used. Clip from Stick with Imagination! # Barney Theme Song (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Stephen is a king! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from I'm a Builder!) # Barney Clean Up (1990 version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along and Hola, Mexico!) # Barney comes to life (Hola, Mexico!) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Hola, Mexico!) # Poor Barney! Let's Using Our Imaginations to Pretending! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! (with the audio) and Audio from Playing it Safe! and It's Tradition!) # Barney Just Imagine (1994 Version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Imagination Island) # Let's Imagination to be! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Stephen Stick! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! (with the audio) and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (Colors All Around! (episode)) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Stick with Imagination! # Barney Theme Song (Stick with Imagination!'s version) (Clip from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Shawn is a king! (Clip from The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney Clean Up (1999 version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney comes to life (Stick with Imagination!) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney comes to life (Be Careful on the Skateboard! (No)) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Playing it Safe!, Stick with Imagination!, At Home with Animals and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Let's Play Next? (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Stick with Imagination!) # Barney Just Imagine (1999 Version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney! and Audio from Stick with Imgaination!) # All about the windy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Let's Clean Up Got Back to School! (Clip and audio from Hoo's In The Forest? and Audio from Stick with Imagination! and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! / A "Little" Mother Goose) #I know another we can do in the sun! (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, This Way In! This Way Out!, Stick with Imagination!, I Just Love Bugs! and Grownups for a Day!) #Stephen's Lamade are just right!!!!! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) #Barney The Rocket Song (1999 version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) #The Gianna is job at space! (Clip from Read with Me! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # All about the windy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # The Sleeping Princess Story! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney The Sleeping Princess (1999 Version) (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Bath time over saying Goodbye!!!!! to the Tub! (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games, Waiting for Santa and Stick with Imagination!) # Baby Bop and BJ leave from Stick with Imagination! (Clip from Movin' Along and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Let's find the Letter D at the treehouse (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, Stick with Imagination! and Once Upon a Time (home video) (Barney: So! What are you doing now!) (Stella: This one!) # Barney I love you (Season 6 version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Stick with Imagination! and Five Kinds of Fun!) # Ashley says "Time to Go!". (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Shame leaving! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Stick with Imagination!, What a World We Share and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) # Theme Song before Shame leave!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Stick with Imagination!, What a World We Share and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) # Stephen says "I Sure Too!". (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Time To Leaving! (Clip from Puppy Love! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!, Get Happy!, Good, Clean Fun! and All Mixed Up!) # Barney saying "I did too!". (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney I love you Part 95 (Clip from Home Safe, Home! and Audio from Everybody's Got Feelings! and Stick with Imagination!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Stick with Imagination!'s version) (Clip from A Fountain of Fun! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney comes to play (Stick with Imagination!) (Clip from Lights! Camera! Action! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney Says Segment (Stick with Imagination!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Stick with Imagination!'s version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney End Credits (Stick with Imagination!'s version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) file:Stick with Imagination! (Complete Episode).jpg Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation